Shinji And The Snow Girl
by gunman
Summary: After the 17th Angel battle, Shinji runs away from NERV and ends up in the valley of the Snow Women. There he is selected to marry one of them in order to help continue their race. But other supernatural forces are at work too.
1. New Suitor

_**SHINJI AND THE SNOW GIRL  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Rosario+Vampire or it's characters.

Summery: After the 17th Angel battle, Shinji runs away from NERV and ends up in the valley of the Snow Women. There he is selected to marry one of them in order to help continue their race.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**New Suitor**

Shinji ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Tears continued to stream out his eyes, his feet long having passed sore and aching. He didn't care where he was going, just so long as it wasn't anywhere near Tokyo-3.

12 hours ago he had discovered that the new Eva pilot, Kaworu Nagisa, was actually the 17th Angel, had managed to infiltrate NERV and Terminal Dogma in an attempt to locate the First Angel Adam. Only when he found out that it wasn't Adam, but Lilith, did he allow Shinji to stop him. To kill him. To Shinji, that single moment was more difficult than anything else he had done for NERV. Kaworu was asking him to kill him, Misato and NERV were demanding he kill him, and even Shinji's own instincts were telling him to kill him.

What made it worse for Shinji though, was the fact that Kaworu, just before he had died, told Shinji that he loved him.

While Shinji was as straight as a board, those simple words had actually made him feel worse when he had finally used his Eva to pop Kaworu's head off. No one had ever told Shinji that they loved him. Not the his fellow female pilots, not his guardian, not his father. The last person who did tell him that they loved him, was his mother. Over ten years ago.

What really made it worse, was that Shinji had felt the sincerity in his words when he said it. He had seen the look in his eyes as he said it. While he hadn't taken it into a gay-implication, Shinji had felt that Kaworu truly cared for him. As if they had had a connection on a level he had never felt before.

It was then that Shinji realized... the Angels had been more honest with him than any human ever had.

That had been the last straw for him. It was enough. Fed up, enraged, depressed, upset, and emotionally drained beyond his means, Shinji ran. Ran from the place that had taken his mother. Ran from the place that had stolen his innocence (metaphorically that is). Ran from the place that had taken everything, given him nothing. Nothing, but a lifetime of nightmares.

And so he ran. Ran into the forests outside of Tokyo-3, ran faster and faster, not caring where he was going, just so long as it was away from _there_.

He didn't care where he was going, and didn't notice as his feet carried him into a secluded valley many miles from the outskirts of Old Tokyo.

As he approached the outskirts of the valley, the heat from his body negated the unusually cold weather that surrounded him. Exhaustion took hold, his legs buckled, and Shinji Ikari crashed to the ground, ignoring the cold sting of the ice and snow that his face fell in to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Not an hour had passed when three beautiful women found themselves standing over the face-down young man they had never seen before.

"What do we have here?" the tallest of the women asked.

"A young man." a lavender haired woman in a purple and white kimono said.

The woman bent down and rolled him onto his back. She smiled as she brushed the snow out of his face, taking in his features.

"Young, but handsome. The girls will love him." the second woman, wearing a green and black kimono, said.

"I call dibs for my daughter!' the first woman said.

"That's not fair!" the second woman said.

"Ladies!" the third woman, a tall elegant noble wearing a rich and lavish white and silver kimono with a tall ornate staff that looked to be made of crystal, said to them.

The pair stopped bickering and just looked at the taller woman as she stepped forward.

"First... we must know who and what this boy is... and what his life has been." she said as she lowered her staff over the boy's head. The large jewel in the head of the staff glowed, a stream of light images, like magical holograms, previously trapped inside the mind of Shinji Ikari were displayed before the women.

It took an hour to fully view his life, and all three women were in tears at seeing the boys life. The last image they saw was of Shinji killing the only person who had said they loved him.

"We will take him with us." the taller woman said. "Tsurara?" she asked, turning to the first woman.

"At once, Snow Priestess." the woman in the purple and white kimono said, creating a sled made of ice and gently placing the boy upon it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Two days later)

Shinji awoke to find himself looking up at a rather beautiful ceiling, one that looked to be made of marble and had an elegant five-blade fan gently blowing air onto him.

_Another unfamiliar ceiling._ He thought as he moved his head and looked around the room.

He wasn't in a hospital room, but more like some kind of guest room. It was rather fancy and the color scheme was a blend of white, silver and blue. Everything, from the carpet to the curtains, to the chairs and the dresser, gave Shinji a winter-theme impression.

Just then the door to the room opened.

"Oh. You are awake." an attractive woman in a purple and white kimono said as she entered the room.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked.

"You are in the home of the Snow Priestess, recovering your strength." she said.

"Snow Priestess?" he asked.

"The leader of our village. I am Shirayuki Tsurara." she said with a bow.

"Ikari Shinji." he introduced.

"I know."

"You do?" he asked. "How do you know me? I left all my ID's back in Tokyo-3."

"I will explain that later. But for now, welcome to the Valley of Ice, home to the Snow Women."

"Snow... Women?" he asked, confused. "Like the myth?"

"Oh. We are hardly myths, dear boy." Tsurara said with a smile.

"You are? How? I mean... you aren't really 'Snow Women', are you?" he asked, figuring it was not because of their pale white skin.

"Allow me to show you." Tsurara said, waving her hand as a powerful mist of ice swirled from it and started to form something in the corner of the room.

Shinji just stared in shock as the form was that of Tsurara herself, right down to her hairstyle and color of kimono. But what happened next shocked him even more.

The ice statue moved and walked up on the other side of the bed as if it too was a living creature.

_So the legends are real!_ He said, mentally freaking out. "I... am I... dreaming?"

"You are not." Ice-Tsurara said, leaning forward and pinching Shinji's cheek.

"O-okay. I'm not dreaming." he said, rubbing his cheek and realizing that her touch was ice cold. Which wasn't surprising. "And you... did you save me?"

"Yes." Real Tsurara said. "We found you passed out just inside the borders to our valley. After the Snow Priestess read your thoughts..."

"Read my thoughts?" he asked.

"Yes. It was necessary to determine exactly who and what you are. But in doing so, we also saw what your life had been."

Shinji grew sorrowful at what she was saying.

"Oh." he said sadly.

"Your life has been so harsh and cruel. And all because of your father." Ice-Tsurara said.

"Please, don't mention him." he said sadly.

"Of course." Real-Tsurara apologized.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... I left away from Tokyo-3 because I couldn't take it anymore. I... I don't want to return there." he explained.

_That is good to know._ Real-Tsurara thought. "Perhaps we can help you." she said.

"You can?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. By our law, only Snow Women can live in our valley. But so can their husbands." Real-Tsurara said.

Shinji had a funny feeling as to where Tsurara was going with this.

"If you were to marry one of our daughters, you could live here in our valley." Ice-Tsurara said.

At hearing this, Shinji was shocked.

"You want me to _what_?"

"To marry one of our daughters." Real-Tsurara said.

Having been used, manipulated, and twisted by his own father, having his very soul stripped from his body little by little, Shinji was naturally shocked that he was actually being given something. Or at least offered. Though part of him felt like this was kinda like coercion, there was a question in his mind at what the catch was.

"Why?" he asked. "I mean... why me? Aren't I... a bit young?"

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Tsurara explained.

"Actually, that might be a plus in your favor. You see... almost 75% of our village are women. Which means that our race is slowly dying out. In order to survive, it is necessary for us to bring in males from outside our valley in order to mate with our women."

At hearing this, Shinji was now more concerned than confused.

"But... doesn't that mean that your future generations won't be snow... people?" he asked.

"This is actually encouraged. You see, Snow Women are mostly ice. We can survive briefly outside the cold temperatures of our valley, even if we must use our own powers to regulate our temperature. Otherwise we would melt."

"Seriously?" he asked, clearly confounded.

"Yes. Mating with human's, or other monsters, is encouraged, since it will give the next generation the ability to survive in much warmer climates."

Tsurara seemed to sense Shinji's apprehension to such an idea, so she decided to sweeten the pot.

"And of course, if you choose to marry one of our women, you would be more than welcomed to stay here in our valley in order to raise your future children."

"Okay." Shinji said simply.

The woman looked surprised.

"You agree so quickly." she noted.

"I... I don't want to go back to Tokyo-3. But I don't have any place else to go." Shinji said sadly.

"Then you agree to marry one of our women!" Tsurara said.

"But... who would want to marry me?" he asked. "I'm... I'm not really a good choice."

Tsurara smiled. "Don't be so certain." she said. "At least give them a chance to meet you."

Shinji naturally had his doubts, but nodded nevertheless.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Entrance To Ice Valley)

"I'm still not certain why your mother wanted you to come back so soon, Mizore." the brown haired human Tsukune Aono said as the bus arrived at the border to the Ice Valley.

"Yeah. And why did we have to come along?" the busty blue-haired succubus Kurumu Kurono said.

"My mother said that it was imperative that I return now. I have my suspicions, but..." the purple-haired snow girl Mizore Shirayuki said.

"But what?" preteen black-haired witch Yukari Sendo, wearing her witch's hat and cape asked.

"It is almost time." Mizore said.

"Almost time?" beautiful pink-haired vampire Moka Akashiya asked. "For what?"

"For... mating season." she said sadly, knowing how this was going to sound.

"I KNEW IT!" Kurumu shouted. "YOU INVITED TSUKUNE AND US ALONG JUST SO YOU COULD TRICK HIM INTO MARRYING YOU!" she accused.

"That doesn't make sense." Yukari said.

"I agree." Moka said. "It's ridiculous."

"Absolutely absurd." Tsukune said.

"What? Why? Can't you see her plan?" Kurumu asked. "She invites Tsukune to her village, where she and her mother will use pressure-tactics to get Tsukune to marry her, and then we'll lose him forever!" she whined, throwing herself at Tsukune. "I Won't Give Him Up Without A Fight!"

"Kurumu! Will You Stop It!" Tsukune shouted, trying to get his head out of her very supple cleavage so that he could breath. "And Mizore Isn't Trying To Marry Me!"

"How can you be so sure?" Kurumu asked.

"Because if that was her intention... she wouldn't have invited us!" Moka said.

"Oh!" Kurumu said, noticing the odd looks coming from the others. "Then... maybe she's going to freeze us and make us watch the wedding?"

"You really are an airhead, aren't you?" Yukari quipped.

"I Am Not!" the busty blunette said.

"The blood doesn't go to your brain does it? It just goes right to your boobs!"

"Why you flat-as-a-pancake, little..."

While the pair argued back and forth, Tsukune and Moka moved closer to Mizore.

"So... you're mother asked you to come back to your village... because she wants you to get married? But doesn't that mean... she's picked someone out for you!" Tsukune gasped in realization.

"I believe it does." Mizore said simply.

"But... you can't marry someone you don't love!" Moka declared.

"I know. But there are other things you are not considering." Mizore said.

"What things?" Moka asked.

"My race, like Kurumu's, is dying out. Snow women have a very limited time frame in which we are able to get pregnant. It would help if we were to marry young, so that the future generation will be stronger. Depending on the person who will father our children, the range of time will be greater than simply that of the Snow Women."

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other.

"I... guess that makes sense." Tsukune said.

"But... you said... other things." Moka said. "Was there something else?"

"Continuation of the species was the first one. And making the future generation stronger was the second." Mizore said coolly. "What else is there?"

Moka looked at Mizore, as if unconvinced.

"That's not it." the vampire girl said. "There is something else you're not telling us."

Mizore sighed. The vampire girl was more perceptive than she let on.

"Mizore?" Tsukune said, almost prompting the snow girl from her train of thought.

"I... have always cared for Tsukune. But I know that in my heart he is not meant for me. He is... your boyfriend, Moka-chan."

Moka and Tsukune blushed. Mostly at the accusation they had never addressed.

"I have stalked him many times, and I see that his love is for you. So many times have I seen him fight for you, endure great pain for you, and even submit to his monster form, for you."

Moka and Tsukune blinked as they realized what she was talking about.

Moka's blood! His Ghoul form!

"It was thanks to the Chairman and Ruby-san that you were fully transformed into a half-vampire." she said. "Even with your powers sealed like Moka's, this only confirms to me that you are meant for each other. But where does that leave me?"

"Mizore-chan..." Tsukune started to say, only to be preempted.

"I don't want to be alone, Tsukune-kun. I want what you have. But I want my own. I want my own boyfriend to love and care for me, as you do for Moka."

"But... Mizore-san..." Moka said. "You don't know if this new suitor will be your true love."

"I know that. And if I can't have that, I'll gladly take any boy my mother deems worthy so that at least my race will continue."

"But a loveless marriage is just that! Loveless!" Kurumu stated, having stopped arguing with Yukari long enough to hear Mizore's 'plight'. "You'd actually resign yourself to that?"

"And be what? His second wife? His second love?" Mizore asked. "I have a better chance with a person I don't know, than with someone who has already given his heart to another."

"I still think you could join us and do the harem thing!" Yukari stated.

"YUKARI!" Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu shouted at the young witch, though for different reasons.

Tsukune wasn't fond of the idea of multiple-wives. While he did care deeply for each of them, it felt like cheating. Moka wasn't fond of them all having an orgy like she knew Yukari was suggesting. Kurumu wasn't fond of sharing Tsukune, period. And Yukari was practically begging for all of these to happen.

Tsukune vaguely wondered what Ruby's opinion of this would have been.

"That still doesn't mean you have to go through with this!" Kurumu said to Mizore.

"That is why I asked all of you to come along." Mizore said.

"You did? But why?" Moka asked.

"Because... you are my friends. If nothing else... I may need your help... if this arrangement doesn't go as I want it to. If this person proves... unworthy... I was... kind of hoping..."

"That we might step in and do something about it?" Tsukune asked.

"I cannot go against the will of my mother. But perhaps..." Mizore said.

The quartet looked at each other and said nothing. Mizore had basically asked them to come along to make sure that she didn't defy her mother's wishes. She couldn't. But if she didn't approve of the person who was going to be her future husband... then it would be up to them to make sure this guy 'learned his place' as Silver Moka was so fond of saying at times.

She was asking them to save her if this new suitor turned out to be 'Mr Wrong'.

"Alright. We'll do it!" Tsukune declared.

The others looked at Tsukune with some shock, making this declaration in all their names as he did. But he had spoke for them, and they all agreed, unanimously, that this was what needed to be done.

"Yes, we will." Moka said.

"Alright." Kurumu agreed.

"You Bet!" Yukari shouted.

"Thank you." Mizore said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This idea was suggested to me some time ago by a friend, Reisfriend, who wanted me to write up a Shinji/Mizore story. He wrote one that doesn't include monsters.

This story starts at the end of the Evangelion and shortly after Tsukune and the others meet Mizore. Not too shortly, though.

I've already got Chapter 2 in the works, but any suggestions would be appreciated.

And leave me lots of reviews please.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"I told you!" Kurumu grumbled.

"Oh shut up you succubus!" Yukari shouted.

"If you'd just listened to me..." Kurumu started to say.

"But we didn't! And now we're stuck!" Moka shouted. "You don't have to remind us!"

All three of them were trapped in blocks of ice while Tsukune and Mizore were getting married before them.

And Kurumu wouldn't shut up.

"Oh god! Kill me now!" Yukari grumbled.

"I was right, you were wrong." Kurumu huffed. "And do you know what this ice is going to do to my breasts? Shrinkage!"

"Let's hope it's shrinks your voice as well!" Yukari shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"Snow... Women?" he asked, confused. "Like the myth?"

"Oh. We are hardly myths, dear boy." Tsurara said with a smile.

"You are? How? I mean... you aren't really 'Snow Women', are you?" he asked, figuring it was not because of their pale white skin. "Like the kind of snow women who kidnap people and seduce men in the middle of a freak snow storm?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?" Tsurara said as she slipped off her kimono to reveal her shapely body.

"Uh.. that's okay. I'm convinced!" Shinji gulped as she crawled onto the bed and over Shinji himself.

"Oh, but I can't let you marry my daughter without seeing just how good you really are." she said as she took his face in between her hands. "Oh, you're so cute."

_Now if someone had done this for me back in Tokyo-3, I might have stayed._ Shinji thought as the woman pressed her lips to his.


	2. Shotgun Meeting

_**SHINJI AND THE SNOW GIRL  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Rosario+Vampire.

Summery: A Yeti attack sends Shinji and Mizore on a collision course with each other, even as another sinister force tries to make it's power known.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Shotgun Meeting**

Tsurara Shirayuki offered to show Shinji around the valley, to meet some of the young prospects who were anxious to meet, and possibly wed, the teenage boy.

While some of the other Snow Women were against this idea, saying that Tsurara would try and use this time to play her daughter up as a favorite, Tsurara made the same argument towards them.

Ultimately the decision was left up to the Snow Priestess, who allowed Tsurara to give Shinji a tour of their village because he knew her better.

As Shinji walked around the village, which to him looked like a mountain ski resort, with dozens and dozens of shops and houses spread around the valley. The most modern aspect to the town was the ski resort itself, which had two large buildings (the main lodge at the base of the mountain, and an upper rest area (which was basically a cafeteria, ski and snowboard repair, gift shop, restrooms, arcade, etc) which was halfway up the mountain, as a sort of mid-way point for the resort)

Shinji had never seen snow before, and as such his body was still recovering from the shock of being in the valley. Even with the winter clothes that Tsurara had provided him. After nearly two hours of walking around the village and meeting all kinds of people, including some very attractive young women who seemed to be eyeing him like a side of beef. And after two hours, and two days in recovery, Shinji was getting hungry.

As luck would have it, Tsurara had lead Shinji to the ski resort where she offered Shinji some lunch. A simple meal of steak, rice, fish, and warm tea.

"So.. how do you like our valley so far, Shinji-kun?" Tsurara asked.

"It's beautiful." the boy replied simply. "It's... cold, but... I've never seen snow before."

Tsurara laughed at that. "Yes, I'm sure. Many things changed when Second Impact happened. The most obvious was the weather. All across the world it became so hot and humid that we Snow Women dared not venture out past the boarders of our own valley. Even sending my daughter, Mizore, to Yokai Academy, which is in a protective borderland dimension, was a risk."

At hearing Tsurara speak of her own daughter, Shinji became slightly apprehensive. He knew why he was here, there was no mistaking or denying the reason. Though he still felt as if he was not yet ready for marriage at this point in time.

Not that he didn't want to be loved, but marriage was a HUGE step. Especially for someone like him.

"Almost overnight, the world's temperatures changed dramatically. What some would call intense global warming. Were it not for the power of our Snow Priestess, our entire valley would have been melted into nothing but water." Tsurara said.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said.

"For what, Shinji-kun?" she asked, confused.

"For... well... I just get the feeling that... my father had something to do with that."

Tsurara just looked at Shinji from across the table and felt her heart almost break at that. What he had been through, had almost completely broken him. It was a miracle that he hadn't been totally destroyed by everything his cruel and ruthless father. This actually pleased Tsurara, since it meant that there was a degree of strength within him that would benefit future generations of Snow People.

Just then, a pair of young women raced into the resort cafeteria, panicked expressions on their faces.

"TSURARA! A Report's Just Come In!" one of the women cried.

"What's wrong?" Tsurara asked.

"It's a Yeti Attack!" the second woman said.

"Yeti?" Shinji gasped.

"Was anyone hurt?" Tsurara asked.

"None of our people, but... the Yeti are attacking a bus that just entered our valley." the first girl said.

"A bus?" the older woman asked, a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

"Yes. A school bus." the woman said.

At hearing this, Tsurara felt her entire body, even her blood, grow colder than ever before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"And now, Tsukune Aono, it is time that you die!" the grim and cruel man said as he flushed more Yeti towards the school bus.

"You sure want this bastard, don't you, little brother?" another tall man with long dark hair grinned as the Yeti tore into the school bus.

The group looked down from their perch as more than a dozen Yeti swarmed over the Yokai school bus, and the intended targets within.

"Yes, I do. And I will have my vengeance, even if I need some mindless beasts to do the job for me!" the cruel, blond haired man said.

(Inside the School Bus)

"Is it just me, or do these things remind you of the Wampa Ice Monsters from Star Wars?" Yukari asked as she jumped away from the windows to avoid the Yeti's swinging claws.

"NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES, YUKARI!" Kurumu Kurono shouted, trying to avoid the large, furry, and meaty paws of the Yeti trying to grab at her from inside the bus. "Isn't there something you can do?" she shouted at Mizore.

"I cannot! Yeti are immune to the ice powers of a Snow Woman." Mizore shouted as she tried to stay low on the floor of the bus to avoid their claws. "They are the only creatures we fear, other than beings who can use fire!"

"Well, we need to do something! And fast!" Kurumu shouted, her fingernails extending long into claws and slashing at the Yeti's claws. "Yukari!"

"I'm working on afire spell. I need a minute!" the preteen witch shouted.

"They're gonna be inside the bus in a minute!" Kurumu shouted.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other. Nodding.

"It's Time!" they said in unison as Tsukune gripped Moka's Rosario around her neck, and Moka gripped Tsukune's Rosario that was on his wrist.

CLING! CLING!

Their Rosario's removed, the entire bus seemed to explode with the power of their unleashed auras.

The Yeti jumped back off the bus, as an attractive young man with silver hair and red eyes stepped off the bus, followed by a sexy young woman with long silver hair and cat-like red eyes.

"Alright, boys... who's first?" Tsukune grinned.

The Yeti snarled as they advanced upon the two vampires.

High atop the battle, the five deadly-looking men just grimaced at their sudden turn of misfortune.

"So, I suspect we have a back-up plan?" the shorter of the group asked.

"Actually, I do." the blond haired said.

Leading the group away, the blond haired man sneered evilly.

_Soon, Aono! Soon, I will have my revenge... and not even your powers will be able to save you!_ He thought.

Back at the bus, both Tsukune and Moka were fighting back-to-back against the numerous snow beasts. They were holding their own well enough, until one of the Yeti picked up a large glob of snow and hurled it at the vampire pair.

It missed Tsukune, but struck Moka in the back of the head.

Now, because snow is frozen water, and vampire's like Moka are vulnerable to water, the impact had a rather shocking effect upon the female vampire.

"ARGH!" Moka cried out as she stumbled forward, breaking her battle stride and allowing the Yeti to swarm over her.

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted as he spun around and raced to his girlfriend's aid.

Kurumu and Yukari had jumped out of the bus and were attacking the Yeti that were attacking their friends. Even Mizore had gotten out to help, despite being useless against the monstrous snow beasts that were now heading towards her.

"We have to stop them!" Kurumu shouted as she flew into the air and slashed at the Yeti. "They're almost beaten!"

"Where's Mizore?" Yukari shouted as she hurled a fireball at one of the Yeti.

"I didn't see her!" Tsukune shouted as he punched another Yeti away from Moka.

"You Miserable Beasts! KNOW... YOUR... PLACE!" Moka shouted as she scrambled to her feet and kicked one of the Yeti away, hurling it into three of Yeti and dropping them into a pile.

Meanwhile, Mizore was running from the three Yeti who were trying to eat her.

_Stupid, Stupid Girl! Should have stayed on the bus!_ Mizore mentally shouted as she raced away from the bus.

However, she didn't get far, as another Yeti suddenly landed right in front of her.

The four Yeti surrounded Mizore as she tumbled to her knees. Looking around her, she saw that it was hopeless. She was surrounded with no chance of escape, outnumbered with no means of defending herself, and cut off from her friends, whom she foolishly abandoned.

_This... will be my last, great mistake._ Mizore thought. _Momma... I'm sorry I will not be able to meet my new suitor. Tsukune... Moka... Kurumu... Yukari... goodbye. _

The Yeti snarled as they closed the circle around her... only to pause when they all heard the sound of an engine roaring towards them.

Mizore and the four Yeti turned around and all of them, including the Yeti, were shocked when they saw a bright red snowmobile barrel through the snow with two people on it. One was a woman who looked like she was possessed by a deranged spirit. The other was a young man with short brown hair who was hanging onto the woman for dear life.

The woman piloted the snowmobile directly towards the four Yeti as it suddenly hit a smoothed out rock that sent it flying into the air.

The woman and the boy suddenly leaned hard right and fell off the snowmobile, almost jumping, mere seconds before it collided with one of the Yeti. The impact knocked the Yeti backwards and into a nearby tree.

The woman and the boy landed in a soft snowbank, rolling with the impact, and were quickly on their feet.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Tsurara asked, pulling a large assault rifle from her back.

"I'm fine." the boy said, pulling the shotgun that was strapped to his back off and into his hands.

"Are you sure?" Tsurara asked as the Yeti started advancing towards them.

"My guardian, Misato, drove like that all the time." he assured her.

"Oh." she said with a grin.

The three Yeti howled as they charged towards Tsurara and Shinji.

"Remember, squeeze the trigger, don't..." Tsurara started to say.

BAM!

The first Yeti went down, gunshot to the head, before Tsurara could finish.

The other two Yeti paused as they saw their comrade now lying in the snow. Dead.

Tsurara just looked at Shinji.

"I do know how to fire a gun, Ms Shirayuki." Shinji stated.

"Right." Tsurara said with a wiry grin.

The Yeti roared again as they charged towards them. Tsurara with her M-60 Assault Rifle fired at the first Yeti, using armor piercing rounds to penetrate it's fur and blubber.

Shinji dove to the left as he fired off another shot at the second Yeti, blasting it's arm and causing it to shriek in pain. The recoil from the Automatic shotgun was minimal for Shinji to handle. He rolled to the left, stumbling to his knees as he fired again and again, until the Yeti was dead.

Within seconds the two Yeti were dead, as Mizore just remained in the snow, kneeling and staring at who had saved her.

While she knew her mother's gun collection was efficient in dealing with the Yeti, since their powers were useless, this was the first time she had ever seen her use them against the Yeti. And for that she was glad.

However, their peace was short lived as she saw the young man who had arrived with her mother race towards her. In a panic.

"Look out!" Shinji shouted as he dove towards Mizore. In one deft move he flew through the air and pushed Mizore to the side, sending her out of the path of the clawed hand of the fourth Yeti that was about to slice her in the back.

_The Yeti I hit with the snowmobile!_ Tsurara mentally gasped as Shinji was knocked back by the savage claw of the snow beast. _It wasn't dead. Damn me for not checking!_

"NO!" Mizore shouted as Tsurara raised her gun and fired at the last Yeti.

Mizore was at Shinji's side in a second, ignoring the dying Yeti next to them, using her ice powers to cover the bleeding wounds he now had in his chest.

The beast dead, Tsurara quickly ran to her daughter and Shinji's side. Even as four other figures ran around the corner and approached them.

"Mizore-chan! Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

But Mizore was ignoring the male vampire, in favor of the young man with the brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hello. You are Mizore's friends. It's good to see you again." Tsurara said as she slung her rifle over her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh, yes. I should say so." Tsurara said. "Though... I think we need to get Shinji back to the village so that the Priestess can fully heal him."

Yukari and Kurumu raced over to Mizore, who was tending to a teenage boy who was bleeding out of his chest, now covered by ice.

"So... cold..." Shinji shuddered.

"Don't worry. It's just to stop the blood from escaping your wound." Mizore stated.

"Who is this boy?" Yukari asked.

"His name is Shinji Ikari. He's Mizore's fiancée." Tsurara said with a smile as the school bus came around the corner to pick them up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Please forgive me. After so long since I posted the first chapter, I actually wrote up the last half of this update rather quickly.

If I missed anything, or did anything too quickly, please let me know.

Several ideas for this came from Reisfriend and Cylon One, so thank you for that. And I hope everyone enjoys this update.

As for the mysterious figures who caused the Yeti to attack the school bus, they will be revealed in the next chapter as the main antagonists to this story. I won't tell you who they are, but I've given you a few hints, so it's up to you to figure out who they are.

Hope everyone enjoyed this update, and will leave me lots of reviews just like the last chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"Strong with the Force, you are not!" Yukari shouted as she hurled another fireball at the Yeti.

"This Isn't The Time For Your Stupid Star Wars Impersonations!" Kurumu shouted as she flew around the bus dodging Yeti claws.

"Time, means nothing. All in motion, is the future!" Yukari said as she whapped the Yeti's hand with her heart-shaped wand.

"I don't believe this!" the blunette groaned.

"That is why you fail!" Yukari smiled a toothy grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji just stared up at the large wall that had nearly a hundred large and powerful looking guns mounted on it.

"That's... a lot of guns!" he gasped.

"Thank you." Tsurara said as she pulled an M-60 heavy assault rifle off the wall.

"What do you use all these guns for?" Shinji asked, feeling it was rather stupid question.

"Well... those guns I use for food hunting." she said pointing to the right side of the wall. "These guns I use for home security." she said, pointing to the middle section of the wall where she stood. "And those guns... I use for husband hunting." she said, pointing to the left side of the wall.

"Husband Hunting?" he gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, no, my dear." Tsurara said. "Who do you think invented the term, 'Shotgun Marriage'?"

Shinji could only swallow hard as she said that.


	3. Meet Your Fiance

_**SHINJI AND THE SNOW GIRL  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Rosario+Vampire or it's characters.

Summery: Shinji gets to know his new fiancée, even while other forces seek to disrupt the peace he has found, which will lead the other members of the club to become involved in various ways.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Meet Your Fiancé**

Shinji opened his eyes and found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling once again. However, the pattern and color he recognized as being from the Valley of the Snow Women.

_At least it's not the hospital at NERV._ Shinji thought.

"You're awake." a soft voice said to him.

Shinji turned to the side and saw a very beautiful girl lying next to him in his bed, her arms wrapped around his left arm (which he hadn't noticed right away). She had short cut lilac hair which came and dangled around her shoulders, and had crystal blue pupil-less eyes. She was dressed in a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves that hung loose off her shoulders, exposing the black straps of her undershirt. She had a gold pendant on a silver chain around her neck. She also wore a blue and green pleated-checkered skirt which seemed a little short on her, revealing her purple striped leggings that stopped just short of her skirt, with a black belt around her left thigh. She had a lollipop dangling from her mouth, her skin was as fresh as newly fallen snow.

She was, in Shinji's opinion, beautiful.

"Hi." Shinji said.

"Hello." the girl said. "I am Shirayuki Mizore."

_Shirayuki? She's Miss Tsurara's daughter?_ He thought. "Ikari Shinji." he introduced.

"I know." she said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. My mother told me your name... and showed us your past." she explained.

"Show you my...I'm sorry you had to see that." he apologized.

She tightened her hug on his arm, as if accepting his apology.

"You said 'us'. Who is 'us'?" Shinji asked, realizing what she had said.

"My friends from Yokai Academy. They were present when the Snow Priestess showed me your past. They too, are outraged and saddened, at what you have endured."

At hearing this, Shinji was naturally confused.

"But... why? Why would they care about me? They don't know me." Shinji asked.

"Because they are good people. They care about their friends, and they fight for them loyally. I know that you don't understand that, given what has happened in your life, but there are good people in the world."

"Wish I could meet them." he said, somewhat dejectedly.

"You will." she assured him. "Even monsters do not treat their own children in such a way. The Snow Priestess used her magic to reveal your past to us. We saw what you had done and we are all shocked and impressed. To be abandoned at such a young age, to be forced to fight in a war that you did not know about. To be teased by your guardian instead of encouraged, abused by your roommate instead of supported, used by your friends, and manipulated by your own father. Your battles against the Angels, each of them more painful than the next. And despite that... you did not become anything like your father."

It left a foul taste in his brain at hearing himself and his father mentioned in the same sentence. As if they had something in common.

_But Ms Shirayuki said that I didn't have to return to that world. If I married... her._ he thought as he looked at Mizore. _Then again... she is beautiful, kind, and seems to be sincere. But I..._

"I know that you are not comfortable with all this, Shinji-kun. Having been through all that you have and now being forced to marry someone you do not know. That is something I hope to change."

"You... do?"

"Yes. I wish for a loving relationship with my husband. At first I thought that it was Tsukune-kun, but his heart belongs to another. When my mother told me that she had found me a new suitor for me to marry, I was hesitant to return to Snow Valley. But I am obligated to return and marry the prospective husband that my mother has selected." she said.

Shinji looked at Mizore, and felt his heart drop a little.

This girl seemed to mimic his own feelings. She wanted to be loved, like him, but his feelings had gone rather unreciprocated, unrequited, even unnoticed. And now they were both being offered a chance to find happiness, even if it is by arrangement. Such a thing rarely came with any measure of happiness.

Shinji had been hurt too many times in his life to truly open up to anyone. Even those he wanted to open up to.

And yet for all his insecurity, he was still honest.

"I... all I've ever wanted... was to be loved." he said, not sure why he was opening up to this girl whom he had only known briefly. "I went to Tokyo-3 because I thought... maybe... my father wanted to see me again. Instead he used me. Like a tool. Misato took me in, tried to help me, but she was more of a teasing big sister who couldn't help but get drunk almost every day. And she needed me to destroy the Angels for her, because she hated them. Rei wasn't very emotional, but I kinda thought we were becoming friends. I get the feeling she would have picked my father over me. That she would do anything for him. And Asuka..."

"Was not very nice. To anyone." Mizore said.

"I tried to be her friend, but she kept pushing me away." Shinji said. "Some times violently."

"She was a prideful girl. She would have ended up alone anyway."

"Then why do I still hope she finds happiness one day?"

"Because you are a good person with a good heart." Mizore said as she snuggled into his chest.

"I... thank you." he said, just taking the compliment and not saying anything else.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a day later and Shinji was out of the Snow Priestesses house. It was easier to take him there after his altercation with the Yeti, since her powers could heal him.

Once Shinji was out, Mizore introduced him to her friends from Yokai Academy.

Moka and Tsukune seemed like a nice enough couple. Moka was incredibly beautiful, on a level far above Asuka. Though it was probably because of her much-kinder personality as well. Tsukune seemed to be a kinda, upstanding, decent individual. Someone you could trust with your life. He did seem far nicer than Toji and Kensuke. And for some reason, he didn't seem that shocked when Mizore told him that they were vampires.

Yukari seemed to be the energetic little sister who didn't like being patronized, but was also very smart despite only being 12 years old. Like she was ready for college and such. Her outfit gave away the fact that she was a witch, which didn't really surprise Shinji either.

Kurumu, to Shinji at first glance, seemed to scream 'flirt' and 'sexpot' all in one body. She was the kind of girl that would draw all attention away from girls like Asuka, for no other reason than her playful and cheerful personality, as well as her Double-D sized breasts (Shinji wasn't sure what the exact size was, but she seemed as ample as Misato, and his former guardian was a full-grown adult) seemed to make her more 'noticed'. She seemed friendly enough, which Shinji was wary of, since Mizore told him she was a succubus. Of course, she apparently only had eyes for Tsukune.

Shinji soon found himself walking through the village with Mizore hanging onto his arm, rather tightly. It was as if she was scared he would run away. But Shinji knew that wasn't the reason. The real reason, as he had been told by Tsurara earlier, was that there were other snow girls in the village who were anxious to find boyfriends and husbands of their own. And while Tsurara wanted Shinji to be her daughters husband, she knew that she did not have exclusive rights over him.

There were three girls in particular that Mizore was afraid of.

The first was a girl named Taki, who was an artist like her mother, and as such was a type of free-spirit. She had jet-black hair, soft pale white skin, and seemed to have two different colored eyes. The left eye was jade-green, the right eye was light blue. The rumor was that her mixed parents had given them to her.

The other two were the twins, Kaori and Saori. The pair had pale blond hair, almost platinum, with bright blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. They were a little taller than Mizore, and shapely like a pair of super models. It was rumored that they shared everything. With emphasis on 'everything'. Which meant that the man they chose to be their husband would get a threesome every night.

It was The Twins that Mizore feared more than Taki. Not only were the pair true heartbreakers, but there were two of them. Double the competition, as it were.

That was why Mizore was fearful of losing Shinji. The Twins would have been good to him, she was sure of that, but it meant that she would be alone, stuck to marry someone else who would probably not be as nice as either Shinji or Tsukune. The odds of finding someone else like that were low. Very low, as a matter of fact.

As the group of mixed monsters (and one human) were walking through the village, they noticed that several people were staring at them. Newcomers were always stared at, but Shinji noticed that some of the girls were glaring at Mizore in particular.

"Mizore-chan... why are they all staring at you?" Shinji asked.

"Because they've heard about you and think that you are mine. So they are more than a little jealous because they think I've claimed you." Mizore stated.

_Even though I haven't agreed to anything._ Shinji thought, but kept it to himself because he didn't want to upset Mizore.

"With you holding onto him like that, I'm not surprised." Kurumu smirked.

Mizore snuggled into Shinji's side, hugging his arm, which made the young man blush. And for very good reason: he had nothing like this in Tokyo-3.

There, he had nothing, but a father who didn't give a damn about him, a guardian who got drunk on a regular basis, a roommate who constantly abused and degraded him, a fellow pilot who didn't seem to care too much for him, and the only person to say they loved him turned out to be his enemy.

But here... here he had a beautiful girl snuggled up against him because she was concerned about him. She had seen his life, knew what he had gone through, and knew what he wanted. To make it even better, Shinji had met her friends, who, while being odd in their own ways, were far better people than those he had encountered in Tokyo-3.

Here... he believed he could be happy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Far side of the valley)

"Are you sure this is going to work, Kuyo?" the taller and older blond man asked.

"Do you doubt me, Kuron?" Kuyo, the yoko and former head of the Yokai Enforcement Committee asked his older brother.

"Considering you chose to use a pack of Yeti to try and kill this Aono person, I do have reservations of a sort." Kuron said.

"Granted. But I didn't want to tip my hand too early in the game. I didn't expect those Yeti to kill him. Merely hurt him enough so that when he finally dies by my hands, he will know exactly who it was that is responsible for his death." Kuyo grinned, sadistically.

Kuron smiled at his little brother, pleased that at least something that their father had taught them had remained with him.

Though he did wonder, just what exactly Kuyo had in mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(White Field Studio)

Taki grinned as she looked over her latest works of art. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she grinned at the six sculptures before her. A 7-foot tall bull, a 9-foot tall polar bear, a 5-foot tall hawk, a 20-foot long snake, a 6-foot tall tiger, and a 7-foot tall horse.

_I should thank Ishigami-sensei for those lessons in bringing your creations to life. With the help of my mighty ice-beasts, I will steal Mr Ikari away from Shirayuki-san_. Taki grinned maliciously.

The spell she needed to bring these beasts to life could only work once the sun was up. So she had the chance to get a good night sleep. And in the morning, at the first chance she got, she would sic her creations upon Mizore's friends in order to eliminate the only real obstacle to her plans of capturing Shinji for herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Mizore's house)

The Shirayuki household was a rather nice two-story house covered in a gleaming layer of snow. It was large enough that Mizore's friends would be able to sleep (in the guest room and living room if no where else)

At present, Tsurara was in the kitchen cooking for her daughter, her daughters fiancée, her daughters friends, and of course herself, with Kurumu and Yukari helping to cook dinner. This was actually a little shocking, considering how much animosity that Tsurara and Kurumu's mother, Ageha, had between them. But apparently Tsurara didn't transfer that animosity towards Ageha's daughter.

Moka and Tsukune were in the living room enjoying a quiet moment in front of the fire place. This was actually a surprise, since they weren't expecting Snow People to have any measure of warmth in their homes. Tsurara explained that it was all for the sake and comfort of their guests.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Shinji was relaxing on a small stool, taking a cup of warm water from the bucket sitting next to him, and poured it over his shoulders. The warmth of the water soothed his muscles, but did little to alleviate his troubled mind.

_I have to make a decision, and soon._ Shinji thought. _Mizore seems to like me enough, and she does have nice friends, but... what could I possibly offer her? Other than future children. I've got so many problems. I'm damaged goods. I'm..._ he paused in mid-thought as he heard the door to the bathroom open up.

"Shinji-kun?" Mizore's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Uh... yes?"

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinji said before he realized the exact state of his undress.

He was sitting on a stool, in a bathroom, with only a towel draped across his lap.

The door opened and Mizore entered, dressed only in a white towel herself. Shinji blushed at the very sexy image he saw before him. Mizore was dressed only in a towel that covered her from her breasts to just above her knees. It was wrapped tightly, allowing her to walk in without holding it up by her hands. Shinji could see her smooth, flawless, creamy white skin, her sparkling blue pupiless eyes, and her short wavy lilac-colored hair.

"I apologize if this seems forward of me, Shinji-kun. But I thought it was best that you understand exactly what my intentions are." Mizore said as she moved up towards Shinji, kneeling before him.

"Mizore-chan?" Shinji gasped, the angle she was sitting at allowing him a peak, downwards, at her C-cup breasts.

"I know you have not made a definite decision as to whom you will marry. Personally, I wish it to be me." Mizore said.

"I understand that, Mizore-chan." Shinji said.

"No, Shinji-kun. I don't think you do." she said, moving closer to him. Taking one of his hands in her own, and removing the grape lollipop from her mouth, she took one of Shinji's fingers and gently licked it.

Shinji was blushing furiously now, as well as trying to keep 'Little Shinji' from standing to attention.

"I am a Snow Woman. Educated, and encouraged, in the art of seduction of men. If I seem to be quite forward, in any way, please note that it is the way of Snow Women who wish to find someone who will become the father of their children. And while I do have an obligation to my village, and my mother who wants grandchildren to spoil, I also want something for myself."

"What do you want, M-Mizore-chan?" Shinji said with a nervous stutter.

"I want to be loved." Mizore declared, moving closer to Shinji in order to see all of his scars.

Tsukune had scars, of that she was sure, and after seeing Shinji's life, she knew why he had scars as well. A large burn-mark on his chest (the Fifth Angel), whip marks across his sides and arms (the Fourth Angel), a small scar going from his right eye to his ear (the Third Angel), burns on his hands (from opening Ayanami's heated entry plug), three teeth marks across his chest (from the joint synchronization with Asuka in Unit 02), a small acid burn on his shoulder (the Ninth Angel), a nasty-looking slash mark across his left arm (courtesy of the Fourteenth Angel), and several other bruises from Asuka's constant abuse of him.

While Shinji had never really noticed them, from the fact that Dr Akagi had managed to 'remove' the scars using advanced medical techniques, so that Shinji would not focus on them too much, and just stick to his piloting jobs. These scars had been Kaworu's last gift to Shinji.

While that might have seemed strange, Kaworu thought that it was important that Shinji have a constant reminder of what the war had done to him. When Kaworu was close to Shinji in the shower and when they slept in the same room, he had subtly triggered the scar-memories within Shinji's body to manifest the scars that he had received from all of his battles. They were to be physical reminders of what NERV had done to him. And with him having given Shinji these reminders, it was safer for him to tell Shinji he loved him. More from the fact that he wanted Shinji to feel that he (Kaworu) was the only one who really cared for him.

And in a way, Shinji was grateful for that. But right now, he was more than a little nervous as having Mizore stare at his scars.

"Please. Don't look." he said softly to her, covering his body to hide his scars.

"I've seen worse, Shinji-kun." she said softly, touching his arms to let him know it was alright. "And I want to see them. I want to know everything about you... so that we can be married honestly."

Shinji just looked at her. _She really does want to marry me._ Shinji thought as Mizore moved even closer to him.

"I am sure that my mother told you of the methods that Snow Women use to attract and seduce their intended husbands. These methods do not exclude kidnapping as well." Mizore said, getting right up close to Shinji, kneeling before him and staring up into his eyes.

Shinji knew that Mizore wasn't going to kidnap him, since they were already in Mizore's house. But it did make him wonder if she wasn't warning him about the other Snow Women of the village.

_Would the other Snow Women try to kidnap me just to spend time with me? _Shinji thought. _Would they steal me away and force me to marry them, even though it would not be my choice?_

"I like you, Shinji-kun. You are good, kind, brave and selfless. I also think you are very cute." Mizore said, leaning herself up, her mouth an inch from his own.

Shinji was blushing madly now, making him desire some form of cold water just to cool down.

"I have no desire to kidnap you and force you to be with me. But that does not mean I will not take the advantage where I can find it." she said, placing her hands on his chest as she pressed her lips softly to his.

(Downstairs)

"Kurumu-san? Do you know where Shinji-kun and Mizore-chan are?" Tsurara asked as Kurumu came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had sent Kurumu to fetch both her daughter and future son-in-law and wondered where they were.

"Uh... they're going to be a little late." Kurumu said with a knowing smile.

The others looked at her in confusion for a couple seconds, until Yukari perked up.

"AWW! That means we can't use the bathroom!" the preteen witch whined.

At hearing this, Tsurara was mentally cheering. _Yes! That's my daughter!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Not what I was expecting. Again, I thought that I was going to make this chapter longer, but again I wanted to get something written and posted as soon as possible. And thanks to Reisfriend for the suggestions.

Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter, and will excuse me for any kind of set-up before I stopped it right there. Also, there will not be any lemons in this story. It will still be a T-rating. I'm saving the lemons for my M-stories, which will have Mizore involved as well. And now, a few omakes to tied everyone over now that the initial chapter is done.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (Inspired by _Iron Man 2_)

The group looked at the guns on the wall in Tsurara's den.

"Claridge Hi-Tec, semi-automatic, 9mm pistol. It's my preferred form of personal protection." Tsurara said as she pointed at the handgun.

"M24 shotgun, pump action. Five-round magazine. I use this mostly to go food hunting." she said, pointing to the high-tech looking shotgun with the side grip.

"This is the FN-2000 from Belgium. It's the only thing I have from Belgium, actually. Which also includes waffles." she said, pointing to the sleek and high-tech looking black machine gun.

"This is the Milkor 40mm grenade launcher. Tear gas, smoke, shrapnel. Hippie control. It's also useful in chasing away solicitors." she said with a smile.

"This is the AA-12. 250 rounds a minute, each round containing a miniature high explosive. I call it my sister, Omaya Kaboom!" she said pointing to the gun that was longer than her daughter.

(This one is from _The Expendables_)

"This is an M134 7.62 Minigun. Six individual barrels with smooth rotating action. This is the torso taker, the powder maker, the military call it Uncle Gespacho or Puff the Magic Dragon. I call it, Rain of Pain." she said with a smile.

Shinji, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari just looked over at Mizore.

"Your mother is a little scary." Tsukune said to the snow girl.

_God! Kensuke would have an orgasm at seeing these weapons._ Shinji thought to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji was sitting in the bathroom just letting the showerhead run it's water over his head, just trying to let the events of this day wash away.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a busty female figure with blue hair, wearing only a white towel.

"K-Kurumu-chan?" Shinji gasped.

"Shinji-kun... there's something I have to speak to you about. We can talk in private here, right?" The bluenette asked.

"What are you..." Shinji gasped.

"Or maybe... I shouldn't have come?" she asked as she walked up to him, kneeling before him. "Am I making trouble for you, Shinji?" she asked.

"W-w-well... I..." he stuttered.

Kurumu took his hand and started licking his fingers.

"I knew you didn't mind." she said seductively. "So you won't mind... if I do this either."

Lick, lick, lick.

"K-Ku–Kuru..."

"I wanna be more than just friends. Don't you?"

Glub, glub, glub, glub!

"Shin-Ji-Kun..." a moaning voice said as a lilac-haired figure emerged from the bathtube, the image of Mizore Shirayuki dripping water off of her naked body, just staring at the pair.

"GAAAH!" Shinji gasped.

"What?" Kurumu gasped.

"M-M-Mizore?" Shinji said.

"I figured she'd pull something like this." Mizore said calmly. "Nice of you to try it in the bath..." Mizore said, throwing her hands forward.

"ACK!" Kurumu gasped as ice spread up over her body, holding her tight.

"...where a Snow Fairy has the advantage!" Mizore said as the ice trapped both Shinji and Kurumu and forced them apart.

Tink, Tink, Tink, Tink.

Mizore moved in close to the imprisoned Shinji.

"Sorry to put you in the deep freeze too, Shinji-kun. But I can't pull my punches if I'm gonna win you over." she said as she pressed her lips to Shinji's.

She then pulled his towel off of his lap and straddled his lap, continuing her kissing as an upset Kurumu just looked on.


End file.
